Shameless Love and Sacrifice
by HanaChou
Summary: If you love a flower then don't pick it, because if you do it will cease to be the flower you loved. So let it be, after all love is not about possession it is all about appreciation. So here I am, letting you go because I don't want you to cease to be the man I loved.
1. Chapter 1

Shameless Love and Sacrifice  
Author: HanaChou  
Pairing: Hinata x Naruto / Sakura x Sasuke  
Genre: Romance & Friendship

* * *

Summary: All I can do now is run after you and protect you, because you're a piece of me that I wish I didn't need. But no worries, you're worth it.

* * *

Chapter One: Remedy

Sweat beads rolled shamelessly as she jumped branch to branch, her ankle swelling be she kept going. Farther, faster, and nearer, she needed to get closer. Her breathing hitched as her dark violet hair swayed with the noon breeze. The sun was harsh to all of them but harsher to her sensitive pale skin, red rashes popped on her neck but she kept going. There's no failing now, her legs ached for the hours of jumping, walking, running, leaping – no rest. Hinata clenched her fists hard, she can't stop now because she's so near to her goal. The blonde in front of her decreased his speed, making her stop abruptly, almost tripping off the branch. With a little uneasiness, Hinata balanced her weight on the small branch and steadied, her heart pumping of reflex.  
"NARUTO! You baka! You stopped jumping and caused Hinata-chan to trip. You dumbass!" Sakura jumped forward and smashed the blonde's head with her over powered fist. Hinata cringed.

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan?!" Sakura asked her hands on the indigo haired woman's shoulder.  
"A-Ano, I am fine Sakura-san." Hinata then wondered why the blonde stopped, did he sense something? He must have. Hinata activated her bloodlimit and searched the grounds. Bingo.  
"4 o'clock, a mile from here. They're injured." The bluette managed to say without stutter but with a little panting and without furthering their mission, Naruto jumped again before the two women followed.

It has been six years since the Shinobi war, Sasuke is back and is captain of ANBU, Tsunade is back to her position, the village was back to its economic self, the population was down but striving to increase, they are still all active with missions and here she is: bolder, taller, wiser, better, never better. Her heart however was still trapped in struggle for the blonde's attention. Even after the fight with Pain that made her confess, nothing has changed. No one said a thing, no one reminded him – he left her waiting. But that was okay, she would say, that they are still friends and without any awkward space. She can still wait, she can still manage. Unconsciously, the bluette gripped her chest, a great pang of pain pierccing thru her. It has been six years. Been too long.

The mission was low ranked, every missions for the past months has just been all low ranks and it seemed that peace was spreading itself to the villages. Today they're just after a bunch of criminals who stole a jewelry shop from the Wind Village and was reported to be seen near Konoha. Hinata glanced at her teammates, they both looked fresh and all showered and here she was, asked to be a tracker right after her last mission. Light red rims and pale lips donned her face, she hasn't slept for two days and her canteen was still full – hasn't even eaten. She sighed.  
Hinata swallowed with dry throat, there is no stopping now.

As they came to a stop, the criminals were half charged from rest, their canteens very much empty and they were all standing startled from the intrusion.

Without any words, all eight large men with knives charged to the three of them. Their skills were not bad and for a while she might have thought that they were also ninjas, swift and agile. There was a strict mission challenge however – they should bring them alive with the jewelries. Hinata swallowed again, dry throat. Her feet swollen but able kicked the man's crotch sending him backwards and then sending another punch on his face. Three more able criminals charged them but she left them to Naruto and Sakura who were doing their job perfectly – she catched the rope that Sakura threw her, gripping together legs and wrists, tying them tight and harshly.

A pang of vertigo hit her as she tied the sixth man's arms – all of them were passed out and Naruto was grinning widely at her as she turned around. Sakura helped with tying two more criminals, Hinata squeezed her eyes shut hoping her dizziness would fade away but before she could even open her eyes again, her senses told her something was coming his way. Trusting her feet, she jumped in front of him her eyes shut close as she felt a sharp metal pierce through her back and there was nothing but a blinding light and his scream of her name...so he was okay.

* * *

The room was all white, the lights, the ceiling, the bed, the walls, everything. Her breathing normalized knowing she was alive, taking a deep breath, she felt the tight gauze wrapped around her torso, an IV stuck in her right arm and a small bag of blood dripping down to her wrist. Water. She looked around, normally she would see Neji right beside her when she's sick inside the clinic of their clan compound – but Neji was gone. Neji protected her as she tried protecting Naruto. Neji was gone, and it was because she was selfish – because she throws her life before someone she knows she loves, someone more worthy of life.  
Another arrow of guilt and sadness struck her heart, she was risking herself again. But no one would protect her anymore, Neji wasn't here anymore.

Tears roled down her cheeks this time, the air was cold and she was only with a hospital gown with needles struck in her. Her heart ached for reasons she would only know. Neji died because of her. She injured herself because of him. And after more than six years of adoration – Naruto hasn't even seen her. She was that greedy, but they can't blam her. All she wanted now was someone she could get strenth from because heaven knows Neji was gone and she looked up to him. All she wanted was to be stronger for more reasons, she wanted to be more – but here she was, back to her comfort zone lying on a hospital bed crying alone reminising how she again threw herself for him.

But she needed to know that Naruto was okay. If not for her gladness, then to give justice to Neji's death. With her blurry vision, she watched as her hands shiver and her nailbeds shiver with her horrifying thoughts.

And then the door opened. She didn't look who it was but knew instantly as she heard a voice concerned for her. A familiar baritone voice, Naruto with a bunch of sunflowers at hand. Sobs came heavier, _he's okay. Naruto's okay, he's not hurt. He's okay._

"Hinata! W-what's wrong?" His face was furrowed, brows together and a frowning lips. Her torso ached as she felt her wound slightly opening up, but she didn't budge, she stayed curled her hair hanging as a curtain on her flushed face. Hinata felt a warm hand on her shoulders, straightening them a little.

"I'm so so sorry, Hinata-chan! Does anything hurt? Tell me!"  
Her trembling cold hands reached his warm large ones, "I'm glad...Y-y-you're okay"  
Her shivering torso, her sobbing eyes, her stuttering, her red rim eyes and her lips frowning downwards sent him another sharp pain of guilt in his stomach, feeling like his gut was punched deep...and hard.  
"No, Hina-chan. I am sorry. I've caused you a lot of pain"

Memories tracked down to when he would see her grieving on Neji's grave but his guilt would fill him to the top that he couldn't even dare to bring her to a hug, comfort her, tell her it's ok...because he was the reason Neji was gone. Hinata had given him more than he could ask for, she had given him her life three times already – or more. She had confessed to him but the guilt had eaten him and can't bring the topic of romantic feelings with a woman whose sacrifices were too extreme. Naruto swallowed, his throat dry and vomit hiking up from his stomach.

More tears sprung on the pale eyed beauty in front of him, her hair soft and long, her lips chapped yet red, her red rimmed eyes and nose raw from crying and then he let his palms down to her shaking arms, containing her closer to him. Her heart beat was fast and through his black konoha shirt he could feel how her breathing heaved. His chin rested on her chilling shoulders, his lips parting to tell her he's sorry, all over again.

Then she turned to him with a sorrow smile painted on her face, looking at his sad face with eyes almost teary. And she remembered why she brought herself to sacrifice for this man, once a boy most loathed by everyone, this big bundle of joy. His blonde hair shining from the sun rays, blue bright eyes wet with threatening tears, lips frowning from his once cheerful grin...She loves his smiles, it gave her the hope to stay strong. She loved his endurance, his passion, his freedom...She loved him and that's enough a reason for her to sacrifice everything, even without the assurance of him feeling the same for her. She loved him for everything he was, is and will ever be.  
Hinata shook her head, a sad smile still painted on her face. "It's al-alright, I-I am okay." She mumbled between deep hiccups and sobs.

With the look he gave her she almost melted, how worried he seemed to be, how guilty he feels...but she was feeling alright now. Now that she saw and realized again why he was worth the wait, worth the life, worth the sacrifice.

"It's alright, I am okay. Don't worry N-N-Naruto-kun, I-I am okay. You're okay, I am happy"  
And for a moment she prayed to the heaven above her thanks that this man was okay, that this man was worth everything. That he was worth everything.

* * *

A/N: This is a long story of Hinata and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura about love and sacrifice. I hope you enjoyed reading! It would really save my heart from breaking if you'd review. HanaChou


	2. Chapter 2

Shameless Love and Sacrifice  
Author: HanaChou  
Pairing: Hinata x Naruto / Sakura x Sasuke  
Genre: Romance & Friendship

Summary: If you love a flower then don't pick it, because if you do it will cease to be the flower you loved. So let it be, after all love is not about possession it is all about appreciation. So here I am, letting you go because I don't want you to cease to be the man I loved.

* * *

Chapter Two: Arms Reach

* * *

The night was young and the full moon shone above the dark cloudy skies. People are busy walking to restaurants, shops and others were just like her, walking silently as her mind wandered around. Sakura's short hair fell on her shoulders, it was longer compared to her hairstyle when they were younger and now it reached her armpits. Her hips swayed as she walked, observing people as they walk pass her when a man in his white robes with those very much familair pale eyes caught her attention. She held her tongue, he looked like a carbon copy of what Neji would have looked like if he'd grow older...if he was alive. She shook off the thought and sighed, walking to the said man.

"Ah, Hiashi-sama!" Sakura gave him a small bow and a grin as the head of Hyuuga nodded at her, his face still blank. "What brought you here?" Sakura asked and then realizing her mistake, this man sure wouldn't want to waste his precious time talking to his daughter's friend more so to someone who was just feeling a little more talkative today. It has been two nights ago after the incident when Hinata yet again saved Naruto from death and she refused to have her big wound healed with chakkra infused healing techniques which now required her to stay out of missions until she is fully healed – three more days of healing process. Sakura mentally cringed at the thought of Hinata bearing a wound so deep it almost pierced her internal organs and thinking why the hell she was so persistent she didn't want to be healed. Sakura placed her thoughts aside and looked at the man with a frowning face.

"Have you seen Hinata? She hasn't been back since she left this morning"

Sakura blinked. _Is something wrong? I haven't been back to our house since last night...are my parents looking for me too? Did Hinata run away? _Sakura bit her cheeks, "No, not since two days ago. I can help you find her." She offered but then saw the change of emotions Hiashi had in his eyes. There was something in his pale white eyes that made her look away, it was his vulnerable state. Hiashi sighed and Sakura looked on how hos chest heaved. So he can also show emotions, she thought. "If you see her in Neji's grave, just let her. I leave her in your care" With that, the tall man in his late 50's walked straightly back to the direction his clan compound was. His hair was long and it swayed with him as he walked proud and stern.

A burning sensation was left as Sakura walked to the cementery. It really has been six years since the Shinobi war, since their comrade's death. A big punch of anger rushed to Sakura's heart, why has Hinata not moved on from it yet? They were all Neji's friend and yet why does she act like the other comrades didn't feel the loss? But then the rain poured, clearing, calming and cooling her hot head. She had no right to feel angry, after all Hinata was the reason Neji died. Because Hinata so much loved Naruto she tried protecting him, and Neji with his love for his cousin, protected Hinata instead. Sakura stopped in her tracks. Has she always been this judgemental or snappy? She didn't mind the water soaking her clothes and she walked closer behind the trees.

Hinata was there, kneeling in front of Neji's grave with a bunch of tulips laying by her knees. She was wearing a simple loose white top, ninja pants and a standard sandals, her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and her hair reached her waist. Sakura glanced on her gauzed ankle and noticed how in the blurry rain, Hinata kept her head down and her shoulders curved downwards.  
"N-Neji-nii-san"  
Hinata's voice startled Sakura as she jumped on the tree branch nearer to the grieving woman.

"N-Neji-nii-san, I am here again. But this time I brought you tulips, these are the flowers I pressed just last month I hope you like it. I know you know that I saved him again and almost the same way you died for me. After all these years, I still don't understand...why did you do it? You didn't deserve to die." Hinata's voice cracked as she bend her behind downwards sitting on her soles. Sakura noticed how the gauze that still wrapped her torso began to turn red. Hinata laughed pathetically and for a moment she thought she was going mental, "Nii-san, I am okay now. You don't need to worry about me. Nii-san, I love him and I can't stop saving him...so you just have to extend y-your patience and forgive me for throwing myself away"

Sakura felt her own hot tears drip from her wide eyes. Hinata's body straightened yet wobbled after a couple of seconds...after then Sakura had to run to save Hinata's head from falling to the ground. Then she remembered what Hiashi told her.

* * *

Hinata woke up in her room, her clothes changed to a white shirt and a loose boy shorts-one of those she wore when she sleeps. Hinata sighed, she had passed out again. Her room was dark but she could tell it was already afternoon and yet to her dismay she could not quite remember what happened why she passed out. Her hands travelled to her head and felt a cold towel pressed forehead. The door creaked open as a servant smiled at her.  
"You have a visitor, Hinata-sama"

Hinata nodded and adjusted on how her room brightened with a sudden flicker of light. Her eyes wandered to how big her room really is, how simple and how clean it was. Picture frames hanged in one wall, cluttered in a pretty mess, her team, the hokage, her family, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Shino...Naruto. Hinata sighed yet again, her back then now adjusted higher and the man she least expected walked into her door. His jet black hair amost covering his eyes, a lean built and a simple handsome appearance, she very much drank his features in. Sasuke was wearing a dark navy blue shirt, a pair of standard shinobi pants with a small pouch of emergency kunai and that was it.

"U-Uchiha-san!" Hinata choked, sitting up but fails to after feeling a sharp pain on her back.

"Your doctor told me that the wound has been infected and will need to take some more time healing" Sasuke said, inviting himself to seat next to Hinata's bed.

Hinata couldn't seem to register all those unfamiliar words as they enter her ears. She too, couldn't still negate the fact that the man in front of her was a big fiish and quite a catch, he was tall – even taller than Naruto, he was lean but toned – though Naruto was buffed, his hair was smoother looking and his skin looked so milky smooth...but he seemed so cold. Hinata bit her lips, she was paler than he and that makes her like a corpse.  
"Is it?" She asked, shiifting her gaze to his wrapped wrist, "You broke your wrist"  
He looked at her, her hands gently wrapping around his injured hand. "Twsited it" He replied and she shyly smiles at him apologetically.

"What can I do for you?" Hinata asked, her voice sweet and calm and her gaze smooth and steady at his suffocating dark eyes.  
He can still remember how this woman in front of him survive the difficulties of love, a love subjected to his best friend. A love Sasuke himself can't say he could ever deserve, but he was selfish and so was she...and they both know it in themselves.

"Your father asked me to talk to you. It's a proposal."

And how her cheeks flush red whenever she hears his name, Naruto's name and how she quivers when she hears the Uchiha's. How very willing she was whenever it was for the fox vessel and how she throws herself away for the said man's life. Sasuke swallowed a huge gulp of air.

He didn't like her nor did he already feel that he loves her – he was intrigued with her. She interest him. And he knows he can't make her fall for him. And he knows that. And he does not deserve her love – but 'he' serves for both men, for Naruto who never laid eyes on her-and for him who was so cursed he did not deserve anything.

Sasuke almost choked. "Marry me"

Pale pair of eyes met obsidian ones. He can see her emotions come and go, change and wane but she did not tell him he did not deserve her. Her lips parted, his gauzed wrist still in her smooth pair of delicate hands and after a while, he did not know what he said. He didn't even think it over but he was sure. He was Sasuke, he was always sure.

He wanted her, not for his clan, not for anyone, not for revenge of the kyuubi vessel for he so much envied him, not for anything...just for himself.

Hinata studied his eyes, he was lonely. He did not have any family for they were all killed. He had no one but himself. And she remembered Naruto who had everyone, both of them were orphaned but in different terms. He was cold and Naruto was warm. They were opposite poles of one single magnet. And she was like him. She was lonely. Hinata looked deeper in those obsidian eyes of his and she can see him breaking, she was breaking. They were one. They both wanted something but only one can get what he wanted and one has to sacrifice.

But who will sacrifice?

Hinata stopped carressing his twisted wrist, her hands were a lot colder and then she hears him clear his throat. "You're surprised. You can answer me anytime, not now, anytime. I have to go."

But then as he stands flashback of everything flashed in before her. She loved Naruto so there is a hundred percent she wouldn't say yes to her love's best friend. She loved Naruto so there's no reason turning her back now. She loved Naruto.

But then she stops him, her fingers stopping at his side pockets, digging them closer to her. He was at arm's reach. He was there and Naruto was not. He was there.

"Thank you for visiting me. I'll see you soon"

* * *

Sakura's heart broke as for the third time she passed by the Uchiha's apartment, the door and the lights were closed. Frantic, she had already asked people around the apartment and was told he hasn't come back from an ANBU mission. Her heart was already giving up on her. She could not afford to lose him now, now that he was near her...now that she was at arm's reach.  
Her long legs pushed themselves further, her heart pumping blood furiously.

Where is he?

Sakura ran farther, her sweat rolling under her chin and she finally reached it. Shizune smiled at her sadly, "Sasuke?"

Pictures of memories flashed back into her. Those times when he almost killed her. Those times when she never gave up on him. Those times when she couldn't understand why he runs away from her. Those times when she could die peacefully knowing he was still alive. Those times when her tears dry up to nothingness. Those times when she can't even say she still has a heart because it kept breaking to the point it can never be whole again.

Tears almost sprung out from her eyes. There's no way she would let him go after all those times.  
She just needed to hear those words again.  
"He's safe..."  
and the rest was a blurr and she let those tears fall. Her head nodding yes and a smile flashing every pearl she has. And he was safe. And he was still near. He was still at arm's reach.

* * *

A/N: This story is based on 'Yana Ano Baka: Sleeping with the enemy' but in different concepts. I am Yana ano Baka but I am using another pen name for personal reasons...so here I am. Writing again. Please review and favorite. It will really make my heart happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Shameless Love and Sacrifice  
Author: HanaChou  
Pairing: Hinata x Sasuke / Naruto x Sakura  
Genre: Romance & Friendship

* * *

Summary: If you love a flower then don't pick it, because if you do it will cease to be the flower you loved. So let it be, after all love is not about possession it is all about appreciation. So here I am, letting you go because I don't want you to cease to be the man I loved.

Chapter Three : Regrets

* * *

Naruto was sure his chest was hurting and it was hurting not because of a heart burn or fatigue. It was hurting like how it hurts when he sees her crying. It clenches, like a lemon squeezed for the lemonade stand during summers, and it burns like the summer sun. His heart was hurting and he did not really like it. At all.

His eyes were set straight at hers, hers were teary. Teary to the point that it almost brought tears to his own. Sakura's eyes released her salty tears, her lips frowning down and her brows furrowing and even her shoulders were thrown forward to a hunch. Naruto's heart ached, he did not know why, but he was hurting. One of his hands was embracing Sakura to his chest and the other was clutching to his chest. The hurt in him was increasing as the time passes, as he realizes what he has done.  
Just for how many years, his whole life? She has loved him almost all her life, beyond imagination, beyond what he can reach. Beyond yet she was at arm's reach...she was.

Naruto watched Sakura grope his other hand, it felt nothing, he felt numb. Why?  
She was there when no one was, she was his number one believer, she was his life saver, she has become a part of him that he never knew grew inside of him – and this feeling, this feeling that she is fleeting away and away from him, it was hurting him. The thought that Sakura was crying, that should make him sad, but the fact that Hinata was not of his arm's reach - it was breaking him.

He swallowed with a dry throat, feeling and hearing how loud and strong his heart was beating. Sakura cried harder, "Did...did you ask him why?"

She shook her head no, her hair was soft in his touch and he longed to touch her. Naruto loved Sakura, he thought he loved Sakura, because his feelings were too strong and stayed too long for it to be an infatuation. "B-But it's happening so fast, he didn't tell, he wouldn't tell"

* * *

Hiashi's steps were stiff, silent, careful. He was like a deer at hunt, but he though careful, kept his chin parallel to the floor, high and steady. Proud and Poised.

He had just came from the Hokage and asked the woman to dismiss his daughter from being a shinobi and it was a quick talk. Now, he is walking himself back to the compound where he had left Hinata and the Uchiha talking at the garden. Planning for the customary wedding. Hiashi kept his head high, proud and poised, he was proud of his daughter yet at the same time was troubled. Confused. Why? Why did she choose him? Of all her suitors, of all the men she could afford to be with, why Sasuke Uchiha?

His memories brought him back to when he would see Hinata stare at the little boy who back then was loathed by the whole village, how his eldest faint and blush at the sight of the said boy, how she saved his life too many times, how she cried for forgiveness at Neji's grave, how she begged sorry to him for not thinking of the clan buut of her own great selfishness.

It has been three weeks since the other incident that tore open eight inches of her back almost giving her a permanent damage and it was because she saved him again, that kyuubi vessel again.  
But she chose Uchiha, she chose the Uchiha.

He stopped at the sight on how Hinata smiled as she craddled the calloused hands of the black haired man, how light and how comfortable she could be with him. He seemed strong enough, strong enough she wouldn't need to throw her life for him. He seemed nice enough, Hiashi hoped he really was.

* * *

"We don't need to be married too soon" He said, his voice was deep and warm. His eyes weren't straightly looking at her but instead, was focused on the garden in front of them. Hinata did not know why but she was sure that she made the right choice. She doesn't know why of all men she had said yes to this man, to this great avenger, to the best friend of her love. His gaze made her smile, he was not as bad as he used to be, he was like Sai – learning to be human again. Trying to be human again.

His hand was still craddled in hers and in her cold ones, he was warm.

"I know, but Hanabi is-" "I was thinking you might not be ready for it, knowing Naruto hasn't spoken to you"

Hinata decided that Sasuke was better this way, saying what he wanted to say. Saying what was on his mind. Straight to the point. She smiled and continued massaging his wrist. She gave up counting his scars for the third time, they were small but they were many and they scattered to his upper arm. "Thank you"

And she decided too that she would be better out there, with someone. With him.

* * *

Going home was something he was still fiinding familiar of. He had never had a home sincce the massacre, since Itachi. Sasuke's walk slowed, feeling a familiar energy walk behind him. The Uchiha did not want to be stalked, it pierces his privacy.

"Naruto. Sakura"

With on last step, he could either stay in or out of his apartment, he could go back to his craddle and have a good night sleep of spend another half hour or more outside talking to his teammates.  
Sasuke sighed. He had a long day. Right after having a two-day mission he went straight to shoower and then to Hinata to finalize the engagement ceremony that is to be held two months from now. And again, he is facing another hindrance away from his long lost sleep.

"Don't marry her, you don't need to"  
Her voice stung like a bee. It was best not to look at her but there was a sadistic call at the back of his head that he needs to show. How many years had it been after the war? After they were all back together? Six years. Six long years. Six hard years.

But Sakura had always been there for him like how Hinata had been there for Naruto. So there was no logical explanation to why Sasuke was doing this to her. But he kept his head up.

"I want to" Sasuke replied, straightening his back to show he had decided to stop the talk sooner.  
"Sasuke, she hadn't been there when I was. She never swore herself like I did for you. She loved Naruto, she will hurt you, she will choose Naruto—"

The blonde's eyes were fixed guiltily on the floor, a peck of blush creeping to his ears. Her words made sense to both men, either way it had always been him, always been Naruto.  
Sasuke never in his whole wide range of imagination thought of being envy of Naruto, never...but maybe now. His gaze on Sakura hardened, not too harsh, not too soft...simply gazed.

"But she chose me"

"But if Naruto had been there, she would choose him!" Her tears rolled like rain on her cheeks, how long had she been looking for him? He had heard a great news on how she would always look at his apartment to see if he had gotten there back from a mission safe. She would ask everyone. She would have to know.

Both ninjas were in their uniforms, black pants, standard sandals, long sleeved figure fitting top and their jackets, green and pocketed.  
Sasuke sighed. It was all he could do to preserve his cold image. But he was hurting, it was hurting that what she was saying the truth. That he could not deny it.

He swallowed a dry throat. He didn't need to know those. He already knew. He didn't need to be remind of those, because it hurt.  
"I know"

And there was a long silence. Naruto's eyes lifted from the ground and found their way to the Uchiha's, hhis expression was priceless – guilt, happiness, confusion, ...and many more, those emotions swam in one bundle of energy. Sakura then stopped crying, a hopeful and confused expression donned on her face.

"But I will marry her because she chose me"

"But I love you! But I was here for you. I saved you, I—"  
"If that would be the norms of marrying, you – Naruto would have had married her long ago. You were saved more than I was saved by you, Sakura. And I hope you could have even told her your thanks. Because no one could love you like she loves you now. And Sakura, you know why I can't look at you the same way you do for me...You two know why, right?"

Sasuke turned his back, his aura still cold and the night was warm.  
Closing the door behind him and removing his slippers before heading to his room he sighed. Love was a complicated thing but he won't think of that tonight, nor the fact that his two friends are still outsiide dumbfounded for what he said and what he claimed to know – what he will think of tonight was tha fact Hinata chose him. The truth that she intrigues him. And the night would be warm for the both of them.


End file.
